Underneath The Mistletoe
by Millama
Summary: Ginny est seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle pense, elle rêve, elle espère. Venez donc lire si la magie de Noël viendra réaliser ses espoirs. ;)


**_Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! :D_**

 ** _Et oui, un nouvel OS de Noël est disponible pour vous ! J'en ai posté un dimanche, je vous donne le lien :_**

s/13155117/1/Shake-up-Christmas (à ajouter à l'adresse de fanfiction)

 _ **Et un autre aujourd'hui ! Peut-être en écrirais-je un de plus. Qui sait?**_ _ **;)**_

 _ **En attendant, je vous laisse lire celui-ci. Comme d'habitude, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire, de si elle vous a plut ou non ! :)**_

 _ **A très vite pour de nouvelles histoires ! ;)**_

 _ **Joyeux Noël tout le monde !**_

 _ **Millama.**_

 _ **P.S. : J'ai fait cet OS à partir de la musique de Sia "Underneath the mistletoe". Je vous conseille de l'écouter en la lisant. :)**_

* * *

 **«I've got a crush, la la la la la la**  
 **Like a school girl »**

 **[J'ai le béguin, la la la la la la  
Comme une jeune fille]**

 **Ginny :**

Je me promenais dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. C'était le 24 décembre, au soir. La plupart des élèves rentrent chez eux pour les vacances de Noël, mais pas moi. Du moins, pas cette année. J'avais rompu de mon propre chef avec Harry en début d'année. J'avais fait en sorte d'avancer dans ma vie, de ne plus penser à la mort d'un de mes frères. Enfin, de ne plus me laisser submerger par sa mort, plutôt. C'était très dur, j'avais beaucoup de mal à y arriver mais je faisais des progrès.

Je le savais, parce que maintenant, je retrouvais des sensations que je n'avais plus connu depuis le début de l'été. J'étais amoureuse. Vraiment amoureuse. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible. J'avais été persuadée d'être amoureuse de Harry pour le restant de ma vie. Pourtant, après la mort de mon frère, tout m'avait été égal, il m'avait été égal. Un peu comme si la perte soudain d'un être cher m'avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes anciens sentiments. Oh, j'appréciais Harry. Mais non pas de cette façon-là.

Et là, je redécouvrais petit à petit ce sentiment particulier de l'amour. Cette sensation de bien-être quand la personne est non loin. Ce petit moment de bonheur quand elle nous serre brièvement contre elle avant de nous relâcher. J'avais pensé au début que c'était un simple crush…j'étais loin du compte parce que c'était d'une douceur délicieuse.

* * *

 **« And I wanna rush, la la la la la la**  
 **Like a fool would »**

 **Ginny :**

Je passais devant une des grandes fenêtres de l'école et m'arrêtais l'espace d'une seconde pour observer le tableau. Dehors, la neige tombait avec la lenteur des nuits paisibles. Moi qui n'avais jamais été une adoratrice de l'hiver, je me surprenais ces derniers temps à en apprécier le calme et la beauté. Une épaisse couche de neige couvrait déjà les sols, pourtant le manteau blanc ne cessait de grandir.

Je repris ma route, l'âme calme, ne réfléchissant à rien d'autre qu'à mon lit froid dans le dortoir. Je n'aimais plus dormir seule, pourtant je n'avais pas le choix. J'aurais aimé la présence de la personne pour laquelle mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort en ce moment. Il battait un rythme à la fois effréné et si doux. Loin de la mélodie qu'il avait pu faire quand j'avais rencontré Harry. Je l'avais tellement admiré, enfant, j'avais toujours rêvé d'un jour devenir sienne. Finalement, je lui avais brisé le cœur. Parce que le mien avait commencé à battre réellement pour quelqu'un de particulier.

Jusque-là, mon cœur en présence de Harry battait de façon forte et irrégulière, même quand j'essayais d'être calme et maître de moi-même. C'était excitant, affolant, mais pas apaisant. Je n'avais plus besoin de me sentir vivante par dose d'adrénaline. Ce que je voulais c'était de la douceur, de l'amour. La passion ne me convenait plus. Je n'en voulais plus. De toute façon je n'avais plus rien ressenti pour Harry depuis un moment, malheureusement pour lui. Je m'en voulais parfois, quand j'y repensais.

Et à chaque fois que je m'en voulais, un visage m'apparaissait. Celui d'une jeune femme qui rayonnait dans mon cœur. Une jeune femme que je connaissais depuis plusieurs années et avec qui j'avais vécu tant de choses. Je poussais un soupir. Malheureusement, je ne me comportais pas vraiment normalement avec elle depuis quelques jours. Parce que j'avais peur de la vérité. Peur de savoir. Peur de faire face.

_ Ginny ?

Je me tournais vivement, raide comme un piquet. Elle était là. Debout, devant moi. Ses longs cheveux presque aussi pâles que la neige brillaient presque dans le noir. Emmitouflée dans un grand manteau aux couleurs de sa maison, elle semblait se congeler. Ses grands yeux me scrutaient, inquiets et toujours aussi rêveurs en même temps. Elle était belle. Sublime.

Mon souffle se coupa. Je devais partir avant qu'elle ne comprenne. Ca m'arrangeait souvent qu'elle croit que des nargols avaient envahis mon cerveau. Au moins, je pouvais continuer de fuir. Avant qu'elle ne me dise un mot de plus, je partis en courant, sans me retourner. Mon cœur se serra. Elle était seule dans les couloirs froids, gelées jusqu'aux os à me chercher et moi…je l'abandonnais parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me délaisse.

* * *

 **« Run to me, run to me through the white night**  
 **Cause I adore ya »**

 **Ginny :**

En même temps que je courais dans les couloirs de l'école, je rêvais qu'elle me rattrape. C'était un comportement stupide, j'en avais conscience et en même temps, j'étais très partagée entre la peur de faire face à son refus et l'espoir de l'aimer. Alors que j'atteignais les escaliers pour monter dans la volière, une main se posa sur mon bras. Une main douce mais ferme qui me fit me retourner sur moi-même. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier d'effroi. Avant même de penser à crier, j'avais vue l'éclat de ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs.

Ses grands yeux rêveurs me scrutèrent. Elle avait l'air perdue et blessée. Mon cœur se serra. Ca me faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Qu'avais-je fait à ma meilleure amie ? Sans même réfléchir, je l'attirais à moi et la serrais fort dans mes bras. Instantanément, tout mon corps se détendit comme si je venais d'évacuer tout à coup tout mon stress. Comme si, soudainement, j'avais enfin eu accès à ma dose de drogue. Je planais presque. Ce sentiment que j'étais complète m'étreint à nouveau et une larme roula sur ma joue. Toutes mes peines semblaient s'évacuer à cet instant.

Elle cala sa tête contre mon cou et inspira. Je frissonnais et la serrais plus fort contre moi. Jamais encore nous n'avions eu un moment pareil. Un moment à nous deux avec une atmosphère douce, tendre et en même temps déchirée. J'avais l'impression que l'on vacillait sur le fil de nos vies entre l'amour et l'amitié, comme si elle essayait de me maintenir au milieu, entre les deux. Mais je m'étais déjà perdue d'un côté tout en continuant à être son amie.

_ Les nargols, ce n'est pas de leur faute, hein ?

Sa phrase résonna dans le couloir désert et les larmes roulèrent plus vite sur ma peau humide.

* * *

 **« A snowy night, a woman on fire**  
 **I'm waiting for ya**  
 **So here we go under the mistletoe**  
 **I adore ya »**

 **Luna :**

J'étais blottie dans son cou, en l'attente d'une réponse. Je savais exactement ce qui n'allait pas. J'avais cru pourtant qu'en lui donnant du repousse nargol, ça irait mieux, mais je n'avais noté aucun résultat. Alors, ne trouvant aucune réponse dans mes livres sur les créatures embrouille-tout, j'avais décidé de contacter la seule autre personne qui pouvait m'aider. Je n'étais pas très forte avec les humains en règle générale. Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup et à force de rester seule, j'avais oublié comment ils fonctionnaient…jusqu'à ce que cette jeune femme aux cheveux couleur de feu entre dans ma vie. J'avais cru voir un farfadet en la rencontrant. Ou un esprit du feu. Elle avait toujours été d'une gentillesse incroyable avec moi. Et la voir cesser de me parler, me fuir, j'avais souffert. Elle était un élément de ma vie essentiel. Un peu comme mon soleil.

J'avais donc contacté Hermione Granger. Une femme terre à terre qui pouvait m'agacer sur beaucoup de sujet…mais qui était d'une aide certaine quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Elle m'avait alors expliquée que ma meilleure amie avait rompu avec son copain. Et que le comportement qu'elle avait n'avait pas de rapport avec les nargols. Enfin, peut-être mais comme j'avais utilisé des sortilèges pour les repousser, ce n'était plus de leur faute. La découverte de la vraie raison, je l'avais eu grâce aux indices multiples et à l'aide de Hermione.

J'avais été plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais cru de la nouvelle. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ce que je ressentais en sa présence. Je m'étais alors aperçue que lorsque cette jeune femme aux cheveux de flammes se trouvait avec moi, je m'apaisais. Je restais la même tout en devenant plus…sensible. Mon cœur faisait des bonds lorsqu'elle me parlait de près.

Alors ce soir, j'avais voulu l'attendre dans les couloirs, sachant qu'elle faisait sa ronde de préfet. J'avais été distraite par une ombre de vie. Une petite créature qui se tapissait dans les coins de maison pour grignoter l'énergie magique laissée par les habitants. J'en avais que très peu vue dans ma vie et je voulais absolument en voir un. Finalement, c'est lui qui m'avait mené à elle.

Ma belle rousse ne répondait pas. Je l'entendais pleurer. Je me reculais, attrapais sa main et me mis à courir. Elle me suivit. Je ris aux éclats, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Je voulais être avec elle, profiter, m'amuser. Je ne voulais plus la voir pleurer.

_ Que fais-tu, Luna ? Où on va ?

A mon tour, je ne répondis pas. J'avais une idée sublime soudain. Une idée sortie de nulle part mais qui me rendait impatiente.

Je pris un escalier, un deuxième. Avec beaucoup de chance, ils nous laissèrent passer. En vérité, ils étaient mes amis depuis le début de l'année. J'étais restée de longues heures à les observer durant ma scolarité et j'avais compris pourquoi ils se déplaçaient. Ils aimaient nous faire découvrir de nouvelles choses dans l'école. Et il suffisait de les toucher sur le milieu de la rambarde pour qu'ils se tiennent tranquille. C'était un genre de message codé.

_ Luna, je n'ai plus de souffle.

_ Les mang'air ont dû grignoter l'air autour de toi.

_ Tu crois ? Où on va ?

_ Tu verras.

Je n'en dis pas plus. C'est ce que j'aimais chez Ginny quand elle était avec moi. Elle n'essayait pas de me faire entendre raison. Elle essayait de me comprendre, de s'intéresser à moi. C'était ce qui m'avait donné envie de m'intéresser à elle.

Enfin, on arriva devant le grand mur lisse du septième étage. Un sourire se dessina de lui-même sur mon visage. Je fermais les yeux, lâchais sa main et passais et repassais devant le mur en imaginant la pièce telle que je la souhaitais.

Une porte apparue et je l'ouvrais pour entrer. Je me plaçais au centre de l'immense pièce sous la voute à laquelle se balançait une branche étrange.

_ Je t'attends, Ginny.

* * *

 **« Kiss me till dawn, la la la la la la**  
 **Hold me close now »**

 **Ginny :**

Je restais ébahie devant la beauté de la pièce. J'entrais et fermais la porte derrière moi. Une musique se répandit dans l'air. Une musique douce. Une valse. Elle me tendit sa main aussi pâle que ses cheveux.

_ Je t'attends, Ginny.

La voute se transforma en ciel étoilé. C'était comme si toute l'école était à son écoute. Comme si je ne pouvais pas résister moi aussi pour lui obéir. Et en avais-je envie ? Non. Je ne rêvais que de l'avoir contre moi. Je m'approchais à grands pas et posais ma main sur la sienne.

On se retrouva l'une contre l'autre, la musique en fond. Ses yeux rêveurs n'étaient plus inquiets, mais sûrs d'eux. Sûrs de quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de déchiffrer ses pensées, mais elle était tout ce que j'aimais.

Entraînée par la mélodie, je fis un pas en avant, puis un pas en arrière. Entamant une légère danse. Elle posa à nouveau sa tête contre mon épaule et l'on dansa encore et encore, bercées par la musique et la neige que l'on voyait tomber par la grande baie vitrée de la pièce. Elle serra son étreinte et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite. Les larmes menaçaient encore de tomber mais je les retins. Le moment était parfait. Presque magique.

Quelque part dans le château, une horloge sonna minuit. C'était officiellement Noël. Et en même temps que la musique cessa doucement, on arrêta de danser. Elle releva sa tête. Son regard était tendre. Doux. Aimant. Le temps sembla se figer et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent avec une douceur à faire fondre les pierres.

Je fermais les yeux, embarquées par les sensations. Des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans mon estomac. Des milliers de frissons remuèrent ma peau. Des milliers de vibrations électriques secouèrent mon cœur. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans mon corps. Mon cadeau de Noël était le plus beau que j'ai pu avoir depuis des années.

_ Je t'aime, Ginny Weasley.

_ Comment ?

_ On ne contrôle pas les sentiments, autant qu'on ne contrôle pas les éléments.

Elle posa son front contre le mien. Aujourd'hui, elle avait été plus Gryffondor que je ne l'avais été depuis le début de l'année. Et je l'en remerciais car désormais, je n'aurais plus à fuir ? Je n'aurais plus qu'à l'embrasser, encore et encore sous la branche de gui suspendue au-dessus de nous, jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Et je pourrais continuer encore inlassablement tous les jours que Merlin nous permettra de vivre ensembles.


End file.
